Waiting
by Shoothatladyluck
Summary: [REMAKE] "Menunggu itu tidak senang, Jong." —Chanyeol. (Shortfic/Chanyeol/Jongin/Krisyeol)


Tentang kedatangan lelaki itu, Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengerti, dan ia hanya bisa menunggunya. Sesuai dengan perintah yang diajukannya, pemuda bermata bulat itu hanya bisa berdiam diri disudut taman kota. Duduk dengan tenang, sembari menggenggam segelas kopi yang entah sudah keberapa gelas. Kedua netra bulatnya sibuk meneliti penduduk sekitar yang berlalu-lalang ditengah turunnya salju, menelisik wajah mereka satu persatu. Memastikan, apakah lelaki itu berada di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki tersebut.

Hari ini kebetulan salju pertama dibulan Desember turun. Seharusnya ini menjadi peristiwa penting untuk Chanyeol agar segera merayakannya bersama keluarga. Tapi, deringan telepon yang memekik pagi tadi membuatnya tahu bahwa ada satu hal yang lebih penting daripada pendapatnya baru saja.

Tidak, bukannya Chanyeol lebih memilih orang lain daripada keluarganya sendiri. Hanya saja, ia sudah tak memiliki keluarga lagi. Satupun. Yah apa boleh buat, daripada berdiam diri di rumah sambil menatap datar percikan api unggun, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menemui lelaki itu.

Lagipula, siapa yang akan menolak keinginan seorang yang dicintainya? Chanyeol juga begitu.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa lelah akibat berlarian dari kompleks perumahannya menuju pusat kota ini. Ia hanya takut jika lelaki itu telah menunggunya di tempat yang ia tempati saat ini. Namun, saat ia sampai, matanya hanya mendapati sebuah kursi kosong yang permukaannya dilapisi salju tebal sekitar dua senti meter.

Cukup mengecewakan, bahkan hingga detik ini lelaki itu sama sekali belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Hingga membuat ia bersin beberapa kali akibat udara dingin yang menguar disekitarnya benar-benar menukik sampai bagian dalam tubuhnya.

"Sial, ini begitu dingin." gumamnya tidak jelas, sejurus suara gemeletuk gigi itu mulai terdengar.

Dengan perasaan tak menentu, ia rapatkan syal pemberian Ibunya yang masih ia pakai sampai sekarang. Kemudian mengeratkan jaket untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyapa pori-pori kulitnya. Kemudian, menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Semuanya terasa begitu lama, juga sedikit memuakkan untuknya. Rasa kecewa perlahan mnggerogoti hatinya. Dan sungguh, jika bukan karena janjinya ingin menemui seseorang itu, mungkin ia lebih mengabaikannya. Terlebih lagi, dia adalah seseorang yang ia tunggu selama dua tahun lebih. Jadi, Chanyeol hanya bisa menunggu.

Dan sayangnya, ia benci menunggu.

'Puk'

Tepukan cukup keras mendarat pada bahu lebarnya. Perhatiannya pada Santa Claus palsu di pinggir jalan teralihkan pada seseorang dengan balutan coat coklat yang sudah menempatkan bokongnya di samping Chanyeol. Senyuman lebar serta detak jantung yang terdengar menggebu di dalam tulang rusuknya mulai melemah. Ia hanya berpikir jika itu adalah seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Namun, dugaannya salah. Pandangan yang sempat menyiratkan keterkejutan, juga kebahagiaan mulai meredup. Digantikan oleh pandangan datar yang hanya ditanggapi pemuda disampingnya sebagai angin lalu.

Dia bukan orang itu.

"Jongin?" Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu alis lebatnya, yang Jongin tanggapi dengan senyuman tipis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" lelaki yang lebih tua kembali bertanya.

"Hyung, seharusnya aku yang harus menanyakannya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jongin dengan gelak tawa yang terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga lebarnya. "Aku hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan. Tadi, Baekhyun mencarimu untuk makan bersama keluarganya."

Oh benar. Chanyeol baru ingat, ia mengabaikan panggilan Baekhyun tadi.

"Uhm, tidak. Hanya...menunggu seseorang." jawab Chanyeol sekenanya. Dan sialnya, Jongin menyadari perubahan raut muka Chanyeol yang sedikit muram.

Jongin yang menyadarinya, segera mengajukan pertanyaan, "Ada apa? Bersuka citalah, Yeol. Ini natal!"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, pelan, "Menunggu itu tidak senang, Jong." lelaki itu menunduk.

Dengan perasaan gusar, Jongin bertanya, "Ng, hyung, kalau boleh tahu...siapa yang kau tunggu?"

"Kris hyung."

"O-oh, Kris hyu—Eh, tunggu? SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD?!"

Menyadari wajah terkejut Jongin yang mengerikan, Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan nada yang bergetar.

"K-Kris hyung. A-ada apa, Jongin?"

Pemuda berwajah cukup gelap itu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Ikut aku!"

***

Ini mimpi buruknya. Ia merasa langit tengah runtuh tepat di kepalanya.

Pemuda Kanada itu...benar-benar tidak datang.

"Ia meninggal setelah kecelakaan beruntun. Ia berniat untuk mengunjungimu setelah pulang dari Kanada, namun taksi yang ia tumpangi terserempet sebuah truk dan, yahh...ia meninggal di tempat kejadian. Aku turut berduka cita."

Chanyeol menangis dalam diam, menatap nisan yang dilapisi butiran salju, bertuliskan 'Wu Yifan' dengan pandangan penuh luka. Dan, ia dapat merasakan tangan besar Jongin merangkul pundaknya.

"K-kapan itu terjadi?"

"Kemarin sore."

Tunggu, kemarin sore?

Jika Kris meninggal kemarin sore, lantas...

—siapa yang menelponnya tadi pagi untuk bertemu?

Ugh, jangan bilang...

#Fin.


End file.
